


there was onLY ONE BED

by Loarza



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 1 bed, Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Swearing, there was only 1 bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loarza/pseuds/Loarza
Summary: Mustang and his Lieutenant are on a business trip. Their hotel room however, only had one bed.





	there was onLY ONE BED

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am and thought it was funnier when i didnt edit and clean it up.

There was only one bed. Of course this would happen. Colonel Mustang was a man of honor. And an honorable man would not whine or complain about such things. Yes, that’s what he told himself.  
Mustang had forgotten to inform the hotel staff that another would be accompanying him to the Western city. Lieutenant Hawkeye was just always there. Her unwavering presence and formality often makes Mustang forget that she’s her own person. It was a bad habit of his, he’ll admit. HIs goals of assuming the command of Fuhrer was a self-focused goal, and as such he was a self centered man.  
So when he and Hawkeye arrived in their room, with a single queen sized bed, he immediately went to the phone to request a room with two beds.  
The fatigued reply of the hotel manager was not what he was hoping for.  
“Sir, I’m sorry but there are no vacancies in the hotel right now, we cant switch your rooms for you.”  
“I see, very well.”  
Hawkeye gave Mustang a sideways glance. Trying to discern what he would decide. Roy mustang sighed and hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair and relayed the situation to the lieutenant.  
“Sir would you like me to take the floor.”  
Her response surprised Roy, he didn’t expect her to offer that. He shook his head.  
“No, that wouldn’t be very courteous of me would it? I may be higher ranking than you but you're still a woman.”  
Hawkeye stiffened at that, “I apologize sir but I would rather you not bring gender into this topic. Me being a woman shouldn't change how you treat me.”  
Royu sighed, “Your right, I apologize.” INternally roy was freaking the fuck out because her being a woman was the only excuse he had not to share the fucking bed with her. KNowing Riza Hawkeye, she wouldn't let Roy sleep on the floor. NOt in a million years. “So that leaves only one question,” Roy gestures to the bed. “What side do you want?”  
Riza Blanched, “Sir? Are you sure? I can still make do on the floor.”  
Roy shook his head and laughed good naturedly, “No, no, whether you're a woman or a man, the fact is that you're a human. And damn If I know my back would hurt from sleeping on the floor. It’s a queen sized bed, I’m sure we can fit.”  
Riza nodded slowly, seemingly calculating pros and cons. “Alright,” she said, walking over o the right side of the bed. She placed her small travel bag on the side table and rummaged through it. Pulling out pajamas.  
Roy felt heat rize to his cheeks as he realized exactly what kind of fucking situation he actually got himself into. Riza pointed to the bathroom. “I’ll change in there,”  
Roy scrambled to quickly change while Riza was in the washroom. He realized that he only had brought a spare shirt to sleep in, as he usually only wears that and boxers to bed. With this mortifying realization, Roy scrambled to get into the blankets in such clothes as riza exited the washroom. She had sweatpants and a shirt on, though Roy didn’t look for long to identify details. He was facing the opposite wall, snuggled under the blankets in the room. “I’m going to sleep now lieutenant, so if you are going to stay up much longer I request that you do it quietly.” For some reason Roy thought that if he talked more formally it would get rid of this fucking awkward air in the room. Though that was the worst lie he’s ever told himself. Other than the fuacks (fact) that he thuoght he could sleep right away.  
Hawkeye didn’t reply as formerly. She made a noise of assent and he felt her shift the blankets and slide in next to him. Dousing the lantern on her nightstand with a soft blow of her breath. Roy squeezed his eyes shut and waited for sleep.  
Needless to say, sleep didn’t like him tonight. In fact, sleep decided that it was a ripe time to disappear., If sleep was a family member, it would be an absent father. Holenheim sneezed.  
Riza shifted  
Roy was still as a board.  
Riza cleared her throat  
Roy’s right shoulder grew tired as he lay on it.  
“Sir,,, , are you sure this is fine?”  
Roy grunted in assent..  
Riza didn’t say anything else. She just shifted again.  
When a considerable amount of time passed, and Roy deemed it probably that his companion was asleep, he rolled over. He rolled his tired shoulder and spared Riza a glance. She was unfortunately awake. And boy howdy did this situation get a lot more awkward. With only a foot between them . The two soldiers were locked with each other's gaze. It’s not as if they hadn’t looked at each other before, it’s just that in the soft moonlight, lying horizontally, it felt so much more intimate. Riza’s blonde hair was undone from her usual bun,. And it cascaded gently on her cheeks. Her golden eyelashes framed her deep brown eyes. Roy almost forgot that he wasn’t dreaming. That she was also taking in his appearance. The only thing that snapped the two out of their trance was when Riza sneezed.  
An abrupt ending to ….m,,m whatever that was. That moment….  
Riza quickly apologized and turned the other way. Not before Roy caught how her cheeks darkened in the blue lighting.  
“Bless you, “ he mumbled softly.  
Riza shifted and Roy could have sworn he heard her smile.  
The two of them slept easy after…,.,.,. Whatever that was.


End file.
